


I Looked Into Rose Tyler, and Rose Tyler Looked Into Me

by Jazz_in_the_Tardis



Series: Doctor Who Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen, POV TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_in_the_Tardis/pseuds/Jazz_in_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS remembers Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Looked Into Rose Tyler, and Rose Tyler Looked Into Me

When the Doctor first met Rose Tyler, I already knew her. She had imprinted herself into my soul, and I had known her since the beginning of time. I didn’t lead the Doctor to her; I didn’t need to, for he would undoubtedly stumble upon her and discover her for himself. She had always been a part of us. That first time Rose stepped inside my doors and gazed in wonderment, I was gazing in wonderment at her. The lovely English Rose, all pink and yellow. I recognized her like a corner of myself, and welcomed her inside my walls. She was a bit dumb, and I knew I had to be patient as she grew to become the Rose Tyler that I knew in my heart. 

I heard the Doctor’s own hearts skip beats when she was around and swelled with affection for this pairing. I knew of course, what was to come. But the Doctor and Rose did not. And I reveled in their innocent and effortless love, as they blended so seamlessly, and together we went on adventures. Rose had pulled the Doctor out of the darkness and held his hand with her healing touch. He was mending from all that had happened during the Time War, of the loss of his people and the loneliness of his existence, all because of her company. Of course, I was there as well, the Doctor's faithful vessel, but I could not comfort him like she could. And when things were quiet I too felt the comfort of Rose’s presence, sitting and chatting with the Doctor or lounging inside the library reading a book. I had seen it all, what Rose is and was and could be. I suppose you could say I loved her. 

I knew how special Rose was, and the Doctor of course, knew too. Together we loved her fiercely, and watched her bloom. I knew that Rose would stay with the Doctor for the rest of his existence, taking refuge inside his heart, there still even when he was determined to lock her memory away. There she would always be.  
The Doctor set up the emergency protocol for Rose to keep her safe, and I painfully executed the plan when the Doctor decided it was time to save her and not himself, as I knew the day one day he would. I silently waited for Rose to come to me, to discover her destiny as Bad Wolf, the name that had been following us throughout time and space. I eagerly awaited her arrival as she fearlessly opened up my heart and gazed inside. I looked into Rose Tyler, and Rose Tyler looked into me.

She was magnificent. Full of love and courage, humanity and fear. I poured myself into her and she swelled with the knowledge of all that was, is, and could be. Before Rose came along, it was just the Doctor and I, travelling alone or amongst a few of his precious humans, but none so precious as Rose, who would risk her life to protect the Doctor, whom I gave a piece of my heart to. The Bad Wolf had always been there, inside of her, and as we explored each other’s depths, the Bad Wolf and I howled together into time and space, and rushed to save our Doctor.


End file.
